


Private Instruction

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Private Instruction

“Jayge, you’ve gotta get back out there,” you said encouragingly. As her best friend, the last thing you wanted was for JJ to be alone when she so badly wanted to share her life with someone. “I realize your last couple of relationships didn’t end well, but there is some lucky ass guy out there who is going to love you.”

JJ laughed lightly, the air escaping through her nose as she turned from the kitchen counter to face you. “What makes you think I’m only interested in men?” Your eyes widened at the thought. JJ liked women? Oh, that was not good news for your wandering mind. JJ was quite possibly the most beautiful woman in the world to you and she’d been the object of your affections since you started at the Bureau. As you formed your thoughts into something coherent, you attempted to wipe the blush off your face. 

“In all our years of knowing each other, you’ve never once mentioned being bisexual.”

She shrugged and turned back toward the counter, where she was preparing mini ice cream sundaes for you both. “Guess, it just never came up. I’ve never been with a woman though. I just know I like them. I’m…” JJ told you nearly everything. What was she going to say?

“What?” You asked, but she turned away again. “Come on, I’m one of your best friends in the world, tell me.”

You definitely weren’t expecting the next words out of her mouth. “I’m nervous about ever getting into a relationship with a woman because I wouldn’t know what to do…sexually.”

You walked up to her side and placed your hand on her shoulder. “Did you know what to do the first time you were with a guy?”

“Kind of. Books and stuff.”

“Book learning is so minimal. I mean practically. Did you know what he liked? What he wanted? Before you slept with him?” Her wariness about the whole situation was actually pretty adorable. She shook her head. Of course she didn’t. No one did. You flew by the seat of your pants and hoped that you had a communicative lover so you could figure out what they liked. Whether it was with a man or a woman, it didn’t matter - same rules applied. “Exactly. If you end up with a woman, you’ll figure it out. Plus, you just have to do what you know you like on her.” You’d always been under the assumption that women were better lovers than men because women tended to pay attention more. 

The conversation died into nothingness for a few moments before she blushed at the fact that it had even happened. “You’ll figure it out as you go along. I did.” Out and proud since the age of 15, you’d had relationships with both men and women and knew your way around bodies of all shapes and sizes. “You’ll just need to find someone who’s willing to teach you all the things you need to know,” you laughed. Shy was never your thing; you lifted your fingers in a “v” shape on either side of your mouth and made an “obscene” gesture.

“What? Like you?” JJ asked. Was she joking? Maybe she was joking? But why on earth should you let this opportunity slide?

The images that had run through your head in regards to JJ and a bed ran the gamut from her writhing underneath your fingers to her head buried between your legs to using a range of different toys on each other. “Jayge, I would be more than willing to teach you all about the ways of eating out of that’s what you want.” Honestly, it was said in jest. Never in a million years did you expect her to actually be open to the idea. 

“Really?” She asked genuinely. “Would you?” 

When she turned to meet your gaze again, she’d frozen in place, her eyes full of curiosity. “I mean, Jayge, you’re beautiful. If you genuinely have no idea what you’d be doing, I could give you some practical instruction. It’s not like I don’t think you’re one of the most beautiful creatures in existence.”

JJ blushed and looked at the floor. She’d always been so confident; seeing her so meek and unconfident was unusual. One last time, you tried to gauge whether or not she was serious. Once you did, you closed the space between you and placed your arms on either side of her body, resting against the counter. 

In your mind, you’d done this with such confidence, but you never imagined actually getting the opportunity. Hesitantly, you leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed - lips pressed insistently against your own. You lifted your hands to the sides of her neck, cradling her face as you parted her lips with your tongue and turned to sweet kiss into a more passionate one. She tasted of strawberries; it was all you could do not to devour her right there. 

Apparently, the feeling must’ve been somewhat mutual because she snaked her delicate hands around your waist and pulled you closer. Her trembling fingers told you she wanted more, but was hesitant to do anything wrong. “Slide your hands under my shirt,” you whispered, her mouth eager to swallow your words. Grabbing her hand, you placed it at the hemline of your shirt, hissing slightly when she lifted the material and the cool air of the apartment hit your heated skin. 

When you leaned into the kiss, reveling in the feel of her fingertips against your stomach, JJ moaned into you. “See,” you said. Your lips brushed against hers, just a hair’s breath away. “You know what you’re doing without realizing it.”

“Does that mean we have to stop?” Her giggle made you melt. How could someone be simultaneously so sexy and so cute? It was maddening.

You shook your head and parted her lips once more. “Not if you don’t want to, Jayge.” Her sigh of relief made you wonder if she wanted this as more than just instruction on the art of women loving women. Everything in you hoped that that was the case, but even if it wasn’t you were going to enjoy this. Stay in the moment. 

In a blur of soft fabrics, bright colors and quiet thudding sounds, somehow, you and JJ had ended up in your bedroom, thin slips of lace now all that were covering you. “Jayge, you are so gorgeous.” Marveling at her sun-kissed skin, you slowly kissed down her collarbone, between her breasts and down toward the hemline of her black lace panties. “Never imagined I’d get to do this.” 

Your tongue jutted out to taste her above the lace; the sweetest sound you’ve ever heard left from between her lips as you kissed her. As her back arched upward, she brought her hands to her breasts. Taut peaks became visible underneath the delicate material, silently begging to be freed from their restraints. Despite what she’d said, JJ didn’t seem to need much instruction, but that didn’t mean that you weren’t going to make sure she enjoyed this. 

Breathing heavily, you kissed back up her frame and lifted her top half off the bed so that you could remove her bra and sending it floating to the floor. You weren’t about to leave her upper half neglected as your tongue traveled over her, tasting. You brought each nipple in your mouth before taking her hands in yours and placing them over her sensitive breasts. “I’ll take care of the rest.”

JJ whined sweetly as you glided back down her stomach, leaving small love bites along the way. You grabbed the material between your teeth and pulled them down her legs bit by bit, before resorting to using your hands; you were growing impatient. This moment had played over and over again in your mind nearly since you began working with her; you weren’t about to wait much longer, especially once you heard her mutter your name. “Y/N,” she breathed.

“As with men, start out slow,” you said, laughing against her as you kissed her folds. “Figure out what she likes. What sounds is she making and when is she making them?” Raking your fingers gently around her thighs, you flattened your tongue and licked up the length of her slit; she quivered, but you wanted more.

Your tongue delved into her folds, licking and sucking gently at first, and then more insistently. When she arched upward into your mouth, you took a second to tease her. “Arching is usually a good sign that you’re doing something right.” Her smile brought a laugh up from the depths of you as you returned to devouring her, adding the sensation of your fingers thrusting in and out of her slick heat as your mouth provided a suction around her sensitive bundle of nerves. “Oh my god,” she breathed. “Y/N, please…more.”

Feverishly, you kissed and licked at her center until she was writhing underneath you, arching up into your mouth and begging for more with only her strangled cries of pleasure. You nearly shook with your own pleasure; watching her come undone was more than worth the price of this session of instruction. As she eased down from her climax, you kissed back up her body and took her lips in a passionate yet sweet kiss. “I think that was a very successful study session,” you giggled against her. 

“I’d say so,” she said, her breaths still slightly ragged. She slid her hand up the length of your back and into your hair. “But I think I may need another lesson or two.”

You chuckled into her neck. “I’m sure I could be convinced to provide you further instruction.”


End file.
